dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandria Daughter of Android 17
Basics Name: Alexandria »Current Alias: Alexa, Kadan, Artificial Graveyard Queen, Mad Hatter »Former Alias: Scorpio Home World: Earth »Primary Timeline: Future and Current »Home Universe: Universe 29 »Current Addresses: Purple City Age: 20 years »Apparent Age: 20 years Race: Android Hybrid »Father: Android 17 {Lapis} »Mother: Blonde Launch »Other Important Race Information: Although her parents weren't Vampires the son of Dr. Gyro, who built her Android body, gave her Vampiric DNA, as well as one other form. Gender: Female »Transgender: Yes »Busts: 34D »Height: 5ft 7.5in {171.45cm} »Weight: 135lbs {61kg} Sexual Orientation: Bisexual »Primary Fetish: Sadism »Secondary Fetish: Blood »Tertiary Fetish: Vampirism »Dom or Sub: Dom Social And Occupational Social Sub-Cultures: Gothic, Emo, Gamer, Tomboy, BDSM Occupational Affiliations: Red Ribbon Army »Primary Occupation: Vigilante »Secondary Occupation: Mother »Former Occupations: Unknown Important Name: Jaiden James Akiyama »Relationship: Spouse and Slave Important Name: Marron Sakura Koneko Akiyama »Relationship: Daughter Important Name: Brandy Morgan »Relationship: Primary Teammate Important Name: Ryusuke »Relationship: Older Brother Important Name: Android 18 {Lazuli} »Relationship: Aunt And Martial Arts Trainer Important Name: Krillin »Relationship: Uncle Important Name: Marron {18's Daughter} »Relationship: Cousin Love Interest: Jaiden James Akiyama Main Rival: Vegeta »Other Rivals: Kakarot, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, Tein, Future Goten, Chichi, Bulma Equipment Carry/Non Carry Equipment: Handgun, Smoke Pallets, Black Eggs »Carrying: Handgun, Smoke Pellets, Black Eggs »Non Carry: N/A »Equipment Information: Handgun is police grade, Black Eggs are filled with dirt and glass. Powers And Techniques Primary Power: Ki Manipulation »Techniques: Infinity Bullet, Quick Blast, Non-Stop Violence, High-Pressure Energy Wave, Photon Strike, Power Blitz, Double Destructo Disc, Dual Destructo Disc, Energy JET, Energy Mine, Flash Beam, Full Power Energy Wave, Super Energy Blast, 2x Photon Buster, Help Spiral, Photon Rain, Super Electric Strike, Charged Ki Wave, Energy Cannon, Ki Blast, Energy Ballet, Hunting Arrow, Finger Beam, Psycho Thread, Shoot Blaster, Spark Laser, Trap Shooter, Eraser Cannon, Banshee Blast, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, Final Flash, Big Bang Final Flash, Kamehameha, Big Bang Kamehameha, Galick Gun, Final Galick Gun, Chasing Bullet, Scatter Shot, Sphere of Destruction, Secondary Power: Sex Magic »Techniques: Death By Sex, Fertility Inducement, Lust Empowerment, Pleasure Inducement, Sex Empowerment, True Love Visage, Spell Casting Hand to Hand Techniques: Flight Without Ki, Sadistic 18, Arm Breaker, Buster Swing, So That's How It Has To Be, Afterimage Technique, Back Dash, Deadly Dance, Destructo Missile, Energy Absorption, Drain Charge, Hyper Drain, Super Drain, Flying Head Grab, Flying Hip Attack, Graceful Orbit, Graceful Revolution, Infinity Hold, Meteo Bloody Drive, Power Strike, Rolling Bullet, Savage Combo, Triangle Kick, Violence Hold, Charge Up, Frog Splash, Batista Bomb, Pedigree, Tombstone Piledriver, Teleportation, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Stamina, Chokeslam, Double Chokeslam, Stinger Splash, Go 2 Sleep, RKO, Attitude Adjustment, The Rock Bottom, Walls Of Jericho, Liontamer, Sharpshooter, PTO, Rampaige, Dirty Deeds, Reverse DDT, Stunner, 619, West Coast Pop, Swanton Bomb, Various Kicks, Various Leg Whips, Various Leg Drops, Various Sentons, Rolling Thunder, Moonsault, Lionsault, Quick Revenge, Sky Zapper, Sliding, Vicious Drive, Regeneration, Telekinesis, Multiple Forms Fighting Styles: Martial Arts, Kickboxing, WWE/TNA/WCW/ECW Style Wrestling »Fighting Stance: Android 18, Fasha Finishing Technique: Destructo Disc »Back Up Finishing Technique: Double Destructo Disc »Ultra Technique: Sphere of Destruction »Team Finishing Technique: Non-Stop Violence »Power Level: Thirteen Million, Nine Thousand, Two Hundred And Thirteen Wins, Draws, And Losses Win Loss Ratio: 1406-0-0 »Wins: 1406 »Losses: 0 »Draws: 0 Other Information Primary Theme Song: Walking Dead »Secondary Theme Song: Mad Hatter »Tertiary Theme Song: Public Enemy No. One Memorable Quotes: "Why bother, FDC deserves to die." »Memorable Fights: Vs. Piccolo, Vs. Pein Uchiha, Vs. Shoruki, Vs. Sora, Vs. Maximus, Vs. Archangel, Vs. Trunks, Vs. Goku, Vs. Vegeta, Vs. Gohan, Vs. Goten, Vs. Mr. Satan, Vs. Good Buu, Vs. Future Trunks, Vs. Future Gohan, Vs. Future Vegeta Biography: As the daughter of Android 17 {Lapis} and Launch not much is known about her, only by her husband and kids, as well as a few certain other people is she see n regularly. She has beaten majority of the Z Fighters at least once, although she never sticks around to brag about it. She maintains a quiet and calm composure most the time however she is known to be quick to anger, and quick to violence, she hasn't lost any sort of fight yet and has even successfully beaten Kakarot {Goku}, furthermore she tends to be very cunning despite her immense power level. Personality: In short she tends to be a Tsundere, and enjoys violence and finds fun in fightingwand derives measurement from inflicting pain on those she deems need it. She's mostly silent unless she is spoken too first, or is speaking to her husband, who she calls Shorty, or children. She likes to wear coats and long sleeves and tends to mostly sport her coat that bares the Red Ribbon Army sign on the left sleeve and a red Number Seven {7} on her right breast of the jacket. She tends not speak in public places unless it's necessary or needed for her to do as such, she is very very cunning and intelligent with how she fights, and the actions she does. She always a point to any action she has committed, and can most anything a perverted moment given she has her husband {Jaiden} to grope or brag about what he has in his pants. Although she is dominant with him, she seems to be very gentle and loving towards her short husband, and is always protective over him as well as she is gentle and protective with her children as well. »Dere Types: Yandere, Yangire, Tsundere {More often than not Yangire or Yandere} Final Form Description: Her final form stands at the same height and is the same weight, it has spiked hair like Trunks in Ultra SSJ but the colour is white, her eyes turn pure black with purple and black tear marks under her eyes while her skin is grey with black demonic markings. It is labelled by her creator as the Dark Super Android Form. Personal Domain Type And Information: The Personal Domain Type is a Graveyard Monarchy, names The Rafterz, it is shrouded in darkness so strong that nearly no one can see through the pitch black fog. It has fourteen hundred {1400} headstones marked with the name of every opponent that Alexandria has defeated in combat. The Graveyard is located in Purple City, as well as its also able to up any Darkness or Necromancy Users Strength Tenfold. It also gives her the following abilities but only in the Graveyard; Earth Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Carcass Manipulation, Cemetery Empowerment, Reanimation, Undead Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, and Worm Manipulation. Category:Android 17 Category:Android 18 Category:Androids Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fighters Category:Mothers Category:New Characters Category:Characters